


Hypothetically

by Spnislife666



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Frank, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Sex Toys, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top!Gerard, Vibrators, teacher!gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:11:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6518806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spnislife666/pseuds/Spnislife666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another cliché teacher frerard</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hypothetically

Frank Iero was certain about only one thing in his life. He didn't know the quadratic formula, or how to speak French, or even why he was best friends with the fucking idiot that was also known as Pete Wentz. But he did know one thing for sure. Frank Iero was not gay. 

Well, maybe 'certain' was a bit of an exaggeration but since Frank's English lesson on hyperbole, he'd started to be more creative with the exact truth. So, let's go with 'pretty sure'. But then again, when Frank thought about the word 'pretty', he immediately thought about Patrick Stump's face so perhaps that was overreaching too. And the more Frank thought about it over the months, he began to realise that he wasn't being entirely honest with himself. Because, really, Frank Iero was a huge, flaming homosexual that was so far into the closet, he might as well be in fucking Narnia. Or not, because Frank had always had a bit of a crush on the oldest brother and that couldn't end well. 

But it wasn't until one fateful Monday morning that Frank had an anagnorisis (tragic realisation- Frank had actually listened in English class again), in the form of his new English teacher. Frank had entered the classroom with Pete, intent on falling asleep at the back of the room whilst leaving Pete to deal with the bitchy teacher, but he was shocked when he saw a different face in the room. 

Well, 'face' isn't exactly what Frank had seen first because this guy was bent over a desk, innocently talking to another student. Frank almost stopped in his tracks and fell over a desk as he stared at the ass that was so nicely on display for him, because, fuck, it wasn't a bad ass. In fact, it was a very pleasant ass, much to Frank's delight. Pete had to shove Frank on the arm to get him to actually move again, and Frank stumbled to his usual desk at the back. 

Pete leaned back in his chair and put his feet up on the desk straight away, getting comfortable for a lesson of snoozing. Frank unpacked his stuff, a trick he used to make the teacher think he was doing work, before getting out his phone. Frank was so absorbed in his game of candy crush that he didn't even notice that the teacher had started to talk. Frank glanced up to the front, then returned to his game, before whipping his head up again as he got a proper look at the teacher. Frank's mouth hung open as he stared at the man, because teachers were never that attractive in real life, only in the gay porn that Frank jacked off to during his denial phase. 

"So, I'm Mr Way, your English teacher for the rest of the year. As you all know, Miss Nestor has left for another job so I'll be taking over. I understand you're studying 'Othello' by Shakespeare?", the new guy asked.

His voice was higher than Frank had imagined but the nasally quality was surprisingly endearing. He wasn't even dressed like a proper teacher, with black skinny jeans and sunglasses on his head and dyed black hair and uh, Frank was feeling as gay as a rainbow unicorn. Even the waistcoat made Frank think things that he shouldn't be thinking during class. The class nodded in response to Mr Way's question and he smiled slightly. Just the corners of his mouth twitched up and Frank practically drooled. 

"Miss Nestor left a list of all the stuff you've covered so far, so I'll just take it from there, okay?", Mr Way nodded to himself. He seemed kind of nervous and Frank's wondered if this was his first teaching job. He did look young enough to be fresh out of college, or maybe it was just the skin tight jeans that a thin 12 year old would struggle to fit into. 

"You're doing imagery at the minute, right? It says here that you've covered animal imagery, racial imagery but you haven't done sexual imagery...", Mr Way looked over the class, his eyes sliding over Frank who felt suddenly self conscious. "Well, that's a fun topic to start on."

The class laughed nervously, most of the girls already blushing from hearing Mr Way mention sex. Although, Frank couldn't mock them, he was trying to control himself too. 

"What you guys have probably noticed is that even though Shakespeare is old, it still contains as much innuendo and sex as any rated movie today. Seriously, that guy was dirty", Mr Way joked. "Firstly, there's sexual imagery even at the start of the play, where Iago and Roderigo are talking to Brabantio."

Frank could feel the lesson going over his head, hell, he hadn't even read the play, but he was transfixed by Mr Way. He was quite content with listening to Mr Way talk, watching the movements his mouth made and the tiny smirk that played constantly on his lips. 

"Does anyone know what it means here, when Iago says "an old black ram is tupping your white ewe"?, don't worry, it's a hard one", Mr Way read out. 

The class looked blankly back at Mr Way, who raised a perfect eyebrow back making Frank want to cry. How was it possible that someone so beautiful could exist, let alone appear in Frank's life? Frank didn't know, but from now on, his English lessons were going to be unbearable. 

"Any ideas?", Mr Way said.

"Fucking", Pete shouted out casually and Frank stared at him in horror. 

"Expand, Mr...?", Mr Way appeared unabashed by Pete's swearing. 

"Wentz", Pete grinned. "And does "tupping" mean having sex? Like, fucking?"

"That's exactly what it means Mr Wentz. As you all know, Othello is black, so he's the 'black ram' and Desdemona is white, so she's the 'white ewe'. And as Mr Wentz said so eloquently, Iago is saying that they are 'fucking'", Mr Way explained. "Okay, what about..."

Frank stopped listening at that point, his mind drifting away as he repeated the memory of Mr Way saying 'fucking' on a loop. He wasn't like normal teachers, the way he swore so casually was kind of cool and it made it easier for Frank to be that bit more in love with him.

"You at the back", Mr Way called out, snapping Frank back into reality. Frank looked around, realising that Mr Way was talking to him and the whole class was looking at him. 

"M-me?", Frank stuttered quietly. 

"What's your name, kid?", Mr Way smirked, leaning against his desk and folding his arms. 

"Frank Iero", Frank replied, looking down at his desk, hating the blush that made his face feel too hot. 

"Well Frank, what does this mean?", Mr Way asked, pointing to a quote on the board. "What does 'procreants' mean?"

"Umm... People that... Procreate?", Frank shrugged, not knowing what the fuck he was talking about. If in doubt, bullshit, Frank thought. 

"Yes", Mr Way said slowly. "And what does procreate mean?"

"Reproducing, making babies, all that", Frank said with a shiver that Mr Way noticed. 

"Exactly. And who are the 'procreants' in Othello?", Mr Way tilted his head to the side, looking intensely at Frank. 

"Uh... Othello?", Frank guessed.

"Call me crazy but I think you might need at least two people to procreate, though I'm not an expert", Mr Way said with heavy sarcasm. "So who else?"

"I don't know, sir", Frank admitted, blushing even more and refusing to meet Mr Way's eye. 

"Anyone else?", Mr Way sent Frank one more look before leaving him alone, much to Frank's relief. He didn't pick on Frank for the rest of the lesson and when the bell rang, Mr Way held the door open for them all to leave. Frank was one of the last left in the classroom and he could feel Mr Way watching him pack away. 

"Frank, could I have a quick word?", Mr Way asked as Frank went to leave. Everyone else scurried out and Frank gestured for Pete to go on without him, before turning to face Mr Way. 

Mr Way was leaning back against his desk again, arms crossed and gaze firmly on Frank. Something about his eyes made Frank feel exposed, as if Mr Way could see into his mind. Frank flushed at the thought of Mr Way being able to read his mind and he stared at the ground. 

"Frank, I'm sorry if I picked on you a bit today", Mr Way said. "But you did good."

"It's okay", Frank muttered, pulling his sleeves over his fingers nervously. 

"Are you feeling okay, you look a bit pink?", Mr Way said gently, shifting a bit closer to Frank.

"I'm fine. Can I go now?", Frank swallowed, feeling his heart rate increase. 

"Sure, wouldn't want you to be late for your next lesson", Mr Way smiled and walked behind his desk. 

Frank practically sprinted from the room, running into the bathroom to splash his face with cold water. He shook his hands out, desperately trying to calm the fuck down. If English lessons were always like that, Frank knew he wouldn't survive the year. 

And how he was right. English lessons went from boring but bearable to intolerable within a few days. Frank couldn't make it through a single lesson without blushing at some comment of Mr Way's and frankly, it was embarrassing. Even the oblivious Pete Wentz had noticed that something was wrong as he so helpfully pointed out one lesson.

"Dude, why are you so red? If you're contagious, don't fucking spread it to me", Pete said loudly, causing Mr Way to look up from his desk. Frank didn't know if he wanted to kill Pete or himself first, though he guessed it was more difficult to stab Pete from beyond the grave. 

"Is everything alright at the back?", Mr Way asked. Naturally, every single person in the class turned around which made Frank go even brighter red. 

"I don't think Frank's very well-"

"I'm fine", Frank interrupted, kicking Pete hard. 

"Ow! Dude, what was that for?" Pete shrieked, glaring at Frank. Mr Way watched with amusement as Frank glared back at Pete. 

"Just get on with your work", Mr Way chuckled. 

Frank had actually been forced to punch Pete after that lesson in an attempt to shut him up. But things didn't get any better from then on, there was always something to make Frank blush in English lessons and Mr Way had started to make a mental tally of how often it happened. In fact, Mr Way was now actively trying to make Frank blush with swear words, innuendos and dirty jokes. He wasn't sure why, but it made his lessons thoroughly entertaining and he wasn't really aware of the torture that he was inflicting on poor little Frankie. 

One day, in his free period, Frank went outside for a smoke after a particularly awful English lesson, involving Pete practically outing him in front of the whole class. He walked to his normal spot and lit up, inhaling the smoke. He leaned against the wall, closing his eyes and letting his head fall back as he smoked, feeling nice and relaxed for once. 

"Frank?", a voice said and Frank actually groaned out loud. "Nice to see you too."

Frank opened his eyes and looked at Mr Way who stared back disapprovingly. 

"Hi, sir", Frank said, taking another drag on his cigarette. He knew that he would be busted for smoking on school property but really, Frank didn't think that his school life could get much worse.

"Isn't this the part where you hurriedly put out the cigarette and apologise, begging me not to give you detention?", Mr Way raised an eyebrow.

"I see you've done this before", Frank smiled, inhaling more smoke. 

"Are you going to listen to me?", Mr Way asked.

"Probably not", Frank sighed. 

"Fair enough. You're old enough to make your own choices, I guess", Mr Way shrugged, leaning against the wall too. "Might as well join you."

Frank stared at Mr Way as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it. He admired the way the smoke curled out of Mr Way's lips as he blew it away. As if this guy couldn't get any more tempting. 

"You smoke?", Frank asked.

"Top marks for observation, Frankie", Mr Way grinned. 

"Frankie?", Frank blushed. 

"Yeah, I've called you that before, haven't I?", Mr Way asked.

"N-no", Frank said. Mr Way just hummed before taking another puff. 

"Why do you blush so much?", Mr Way said suddenly. "Does it always happen?"

And guess what Frank just couldn't help but do next. 

He blushed. He fucking blushed. 

"I see it happens a lot", Mr Way laughed. 

"Yeah, I have this illness thing where I get really hot sometimes and yeah...", Frank bullshitted, thinking that it would make things slightly less embarrassing.

"Seriously? I don't believe you", Mr Way snorted.

"It's true", Frank said weakly, sucking on his cigarette.

"Well, I call bullshit", Mr Way chuckled.

"Okay, what about you then? Why do you swear so much? I mean, you're a teacher but you don't act like one", Frank shot back.

"I'm what the kids call... Relatable", Mr Way dead panned before laughing.

"Really? That's the best you have?", Frank smiled.

"I find kids actually pay attention if I'm a little different to the normal, boring teachers. Plus it means I don't have to censor myself so much", Mr Way explained.

"So much? So you're worse outside of school?", Frank couldn't handle the idea of a Mr Way who swore even more than he did at school. 

"Worse, better, that's a matter of opinion", Mr Way smirked, taking another puff of smoke. "But I probably say more things that I shouldn't outside of school."

"Oh yeah? That's weird", Frank spurted out, randomly unable to control his mouth. 

"People forget that teachers are actually people too", Mr Way sighed. "Like, hypothetically, if we hadn't met this way and I was a little younger, we could have been friends, but because I'm a teacher, it's like I can't have friends or a boyfriend or anything."

"Boyfriend?", Frank said suddenly. He didn't mean to say it, it just spilled out and now he regretted it.

"Yes, boyfriend. Problem?", Mr Way smiled sweetly.

"What? No! I... I'm gay, or something too", Frank admitted. "Wow, I can't believe I actually said that, I've never told anyone that. Well except Pete but he's a fucking idiot so he doesn't count."

"Congrats Frank", Mr Way grinned. "I feel kind of honoured."

"You'd better, only Pete knew before", Frank shook his head, thinking how strange it was that he got on so well with Mr Way. 

"Do you... Are you two...?", Mr Way raised an eyebrow. 

"Oh wow, fuck no", Frank blushed again. "Eww, I think I just threw up in my mouth a little."

"Oh, that's good", Mr Way mused. 

"Yeah, why's that?", Frank narrowed his eyes. 

"He's just... I don't know, I probably shouldn't talk about my students like that", Mr Way said slowly.

"He's one of my best friends, just say it", Frank said, the sudden confidence in his voice surprising them both.

"Well, I was just going to say that maybe he's not the best for you. In terms of boyfriend material, or whatever", Mr Way shrugged. 

"Not the best for me?", Frank repeated. "What do I need then, oh wise one?"

"Someone a bit more responsible. Sorry, it's not my place to say", Mr Way dropped his cigarette stub, crushing it under his foot. 

"Responsible? Like who? Sounds like you have someone in mind", Frank pushed, sucking the last life out of his cigarette.

"No, not really", Mr Way said vaguely. "Well, I'd better get back to class. See you later Frankie."

"Bye", Frank said quietly, going over that last conversation in his head. To say it was weird would be an understatement and as we all know, Frank was never one for an understatement.

But he brushed it off, trying not to keep thinking about his gorgeously strange teacher and continue with his day like normal. Frank returned to class, snoozing through his other lessons and only waking up once the bell rang for the end of the day. By the time he came out of school, the rain was pouring down and Frank pulled up his hood, walking quickly towards home. Despite how much he hated anything that involved physical activity, Frank actually jogged a little because the rain was coming down so hard. Suddenly, Frank heard a car horn behind him and he turned around, shielding his eyes from the rain. He squinted, trying to see who was driving the beaten up car and blushed as a result. 

"Get in!", Mr Way called, winding down the window. 

"I'm okay, thanks sir", Frank yelled back, worried about being in an enclosed space with Mr Way. 

"Frank, get in, you'll get ill in this weather", Mr Way insisted, throwing the passenger door open. 

"Really, I'm fine", Frank argued. 

"Frank, don't make me come and get you", Mr Way threatened, raising his eyebrows. 

Frank huffed and climbed into the car. Mr Way smiled at him with an annoyingly smug look and reached over Frank, clipping his seatbelt in place.

"I'm perfectly capable of doing up my own seatbelt", Frank said sulkily.

"Could've fooled me. You don't seem capable of bringing an umbrella to school", Mr Way scolded, driving off. Frank stuck out his tongue at Mr Way, who pretended not to see. 

"Turn left", Frank instructed, directing Mr Way to his house. 

"Yes Frank, you're very welcome", Mr Way said sarcastically. 

"What? I didn't ask for a lift", Frank said coldly.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to say thank you anyway."

"Asshole", Frank muttered. 

"What was that?", Mr Way looked unimpressed. 

"Stop the car", Frank said suddenly.

"Frank, I'm taking you home", Mr Way laughed, just making Frank more annoyed.

"I said, stop the fucking car right now", Frank demanded, unclipping his seatbelt. 

Mr Way slowed to a halt and Frank flung the door open. He slammed it shut and began to walk away. Everything had just got too much for Frank, the arrogant Mr Way persona, the stuffy heat of the car that smelt like Mr Way, and his teenage hormones. 

"Frank!", Mr Way shouted after him but Frank continued walking through the rain, flipping him off. 

He ran the rest of the way home, flopping onto his bed in wet clothes and screaming into his pillow in frustration. Mr Way seemed so changeable, one second being the caring teacher, the next playing the annoying asshole and Frank hated it. Maybe he just hated his confused feelings towards Mr Way because at times he wanted to jump on him and other times he wanted to strangle him. There seemed to be no in between in their weird relationship. Frank had noticed that Mr Way hadn't taken interest in any other students in his class, only Frank, and he wondered why. Frank was nothing special, nothing important but Mr Way was insistent on paying extra attention to him, which he found utterly confusing. 

The next morning, Frank debated skipping English class knowing that he would have to face Mr Way, but Pete would definitely say something embarrassing in his absence. Frank slipped into class, ten minutes late after standing outside and worrying. Unfortunately he wasn't as stealthy as he thought.

"See me after class, Iero", Mr Way said without turning around. Frank sighed and sunk into his chair.

For the rest of the lesson Frank avoided Mr Way's questions, staring at the desk instead. Mr Way didn't pick on Frank, choosing other students so that Frank didn't have to talk. The lesson drew to a close and everyone else left the room, apart from Frank who stayed in his seat. 

"Frank...", Mr Way said, biting the inside of his cheek. "How're you doing?"

"Fine", Frank replied bluntly, not looking up from his paper. 

"Are you mad at me still? I think we should maybe talk about yesterday", Mr Way walked towards Frank's desk and leaned against the one in front.

"Whatever", Frank shrugged.

"Talk to me Frankie. I don't understand why you're upset", Mr Way said annoyingly gently. 

"Because... You're so... Uh, I don't know", Frank struggled. "You were being really fucking annoying."

"How?", Mr Way asked, not really caring about Frank's language anymore.

"You were treating me like a little kid, making me get into your car, doing up my seatbelt and all that. Then you expected me to be grateful when I didn't even ask to be put in that situation. It felt kind of unfair", Frank trailed off, distracted by the way Mr Way was looking down at him. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise that I was being a dick until it was too late and you'd already gone. Really, I'm sorry, Frankie", Mr Way apologised.

"And that's another thing. Why do you call me Frankie and smoke with me and offer me lifts home but you don't pay that much attention to anyone else in class?", Frank looked up at Mr Way, feeling some of his confidence being restored. 

"I don't know. I like you Frank, you're sweet and cool, I could actually imagine being friends or something if I wasn't your teacher", Mr Way laughed. 

"Or something?", Frank asked, focusing in on that part of his words. 

"Yeah, or something", Mr Way smiled slightly. "Hypothetically of course."

"And, hypothetically, what would that mean?", Frank bit his lip, not even trying to seduce Mr Way or anything, he just had an innocently itchy lip. 

"Purely hypothetically? Well, you know I'm gay, you know I like you. I hope that I've taught you well enough that you can use a little imagination here, Frankie", Mr Way smiled. 

"Yeah, but I just wanted to make sure that I wasn't getting the wrong impression. Speaking hypothetically, that is", Frank clarified.

"Hypothetically, I would probably kiss you", Mr Way thought out loud. 

"Really?", Frank blushed. 

"If you let me. Hypothetically if you pushed me away, it would all be forgotten because I'm not that much of an asshole", Mr Way assured. 

"And hypothetically if I let you kiss me right now... What would happen next?", Frank said breathlessly. This conversation has moved at the speed of light and Frank was struggling to catch up. 

"I really couldn't say. I think that I would struggle to control myself, so I'm not sure what I would do", Mr Way considered.

They looked at each other for a moment, just staring in silence. And then, everything happened at once. 

Frank was up and out of his chair, Mr Way was pressed against him and their faces were close together. Frank's arms were around Mr Way's shoulders, Mr Way's hands were on Frank's hips and Frank felt dizzy. Mr Way's eyes kept flitting from Frank's lips to his eyes, trying to figure out when to kiss him. 

"We're not really talking hypothetically here, are we?", Frank breathed.

"Does that scare you?", Mr Way grinned, sliding his hands around Frank's waist to pull him closer. 

"Not even a little", Frank replied. 

"Can I kiss you then?", Mr Way raising an eyebrow. 

"You'd better", Frank said, leaning in. 

Mr Way leaned in too, and their lips pressed together. Frank melted into the kiss, sinking into Mr Way's body as their lips moved. Mr Way slid his hands around Frank's waist to rub circles into his hips whilst holding him close. Frank couldn't help himself, he moved his hand to the back of Mr Way's neck and stroked at his hair, pulling slightly. Surprisingly, Mr Way moaned quietly into Frank's mouth, tilting his head to kiss him deeper. Frank pulled away, knowing that his face was flushed and red.

"Hair pulling, huh?", Frank grinned. 

"Mhm", Mr Way smiled, looking equally as flustered. "Damn, you've found me out. Was that okay?"

"Okay? Considering that was the first time I've ever kissed anyone, it was pretty fucking fantastic", Frank giggled, untangling his arms from around Mr Way. 

"That was your first kiss?", Mr Way said, looking a little shocked. 

"Yeah... Could you tell?", Frank asked, the smile falling from his face. 

"No, it was great", Mr Way promised. "But, you're just so... Innocent and I didn't really expect it."

"That's me, innocent little Frankie", Frank laughed. 

"I'll have to do something about that, won't I?", Mr Way smirked. 

"Is that a promise?", Frank smiled. Mr Way just grinned. 

But despite never actually speaking the words, Mr Way did fulfil his promise to Frank. Within a few months of sneaking around, they'd grown closer and were starting to take their relationship seriously. To the both of them, things were working at a natural pace but the time came for Frank to push forward with what he wanted. Mr Way (or Gerard as Frank now knew him) seemed insistent upon treating Frank like he was made of glass and Frank was sick of it. Every time they started to get anywhere, Gerard would pull away and remain a little distant, as though he felt guilty for feeling anything sexual. 

Frank decided that he had to do something about it because honestly, he was getting bored of his right hand. They met after school like usual, Frank climbing subtly into Gerard's car and driving to Gerard's house. Gerard noticed that Frank was quieter than normal but he didn't say anything because it wasn't his business. They hadn't exactly defined the relationship, and Gerard felt stupid for wanting to, not because he didn't want Frank to be his boyfriend or something, but he was kind of embarrassed. They were sat on Gerard's sofa, casually watching TV when Frank cleared his throat, mentally preparing himself for this conversation. 

"Gee? Can I ask you something?", Frank said, looking up at Gerard. They were cuddled together, Frank's head resting on Gerard chest, so Frank had to crane his neck a bit to see. 

"Sure, what's up Frankie?", Gerard looked down at the adorable boy in his lap fondly. 

"Um... I don't really know how to say it", Frank blushed awkwardly. 

"Whatever it is, I'm not going to freak out. Unless you're confessing to murder or something equally as bad. But you're cute so I might just help you hide the body", Gerard laughed to himself. 

"It's nothing like that, trust me. I just... How long have we been... Doing this?", Frank asked. 

"Huh, about 3 months I think", Gerard's face screwed up in a way that Frank could only find cute. 

"Okay, so why won't you touch me like that?", Frank said bluntly. 

"Like that? Oh... You mean like sexually?", Gerard asked, sitting up so he could see Frank better. 

"Yeah. Whenever we're kissing you get me so worked up and then just stop. Do you not want me in that way?", Frank bit his lip. 

"I thought... I didn't want you to think that I was pressuring you into anything", Gerard replied.

"So you do want to have sex and stuff?", Frank tried to hide the excitement in his voice but failed miserably. 

"Of course", Gerard smirked. "Sugar, I've wanted to touch you for so long but I thought you weren't ready so I backed off. Just say the word and I'll be ready."

"Really?", Frank grinned. "What if I said that I was ready now?"

"Well, I would say that we have a few hours before I take you home, so...", Gerard wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. 

"Are you fucking with me? Because I don't think that my heart can take that", Frank sighed dramatically. 

"I'm not fucking with you. Though I do want to fuck you", Gerard laughed.

"Yes", Frank said simply.

"Yes?"

"Yes, I want you to fuck me. Yes, I want to have sex now. In fact, I wanted to have sex, like yesterday", Frank nodded. 

"Are you sure, Frankie?", Gerard asked, biting this lip with concern. "It's just... It's a big thing and I want you to be sure that I'm the person you want to be with the first time."

"Gerard, I trust you. I know that you'd never hurt me and that's all I need to know", Frank smiled, his heart fluttering. He'd been so close to saying those three little words for the first time but didn't want Gerard to think he was saying it just to get into his pants. 

"Okay, do you want to... Um, shall we go upstairs then?", Gerard said shakily, looking as nervous as Frank felt. Frank nodded and followed him up the stairs, into Gerard's bedroom. 

"Are you scared?", Frank blurted out, not understanding why Gerard was so anxious. 

"Scared isn't the word I'd use. Call me old fashioned, but I see sex as something significant, something between two people that care about each other very much and it makes me nervous because it's important to me. That sounds stupid but I just don't want to hurt you...", Gerard trailed off, blushing.

"Oh. I mean, I've never been with anyone like that so sex is pretty important to me too. And you're important to me, you have no idea how much. But I'm sure that you won't hurt me because I know how much you don't want to", Frank shrugged, climbing onto the bed beside Gerard. 

"Okay, I kind of want to kiss you now", Gerard said, looking at Frank's lips. 

"Only kind of?", Frank teased.

"Oh shut up", Gerard grinned. 

"Make me", Frank dared.

And Gerard did. He leaned over and kissed Frank, pushing him down the bed so that he could lay between his legs. Gerard ran his hands over Frank's thighs, under his shirt, feeling the soft skin and wanting so much more. Frank followed Gerard's lead and pulled his shirt over his head, kissing Gerard deeper. Gerard leaned back, lifting his own shirt up and over his head, getting rid of it so that his bare chest could press against Frank's.

Gerard nipped at Franks neck, biting to leave little teeth marks and red bruises that would show at school above his collar the next day. Gerard grinned at that thought, Frank sitting at the back of his class, showing everyone else that Frank was taken. Frank huffed and squirmed underneath Gerard, thrusting his hips up at Gerard's thigh to try and get some friction to his aching cock. Gerard quickly pulled off his own pants before tugging at Frank's gently, asking his permission to take them off. Frank nodded and Gerard pulled his pants off, throwing them away and touching the soft flesh of Frank's thighs. 

"G-gee", Frank groaned, his whole body feeling electric as anticipation coursed through him. 

"Can I take these off?", Gerard raised an eyebrow, snapping the elastic of Frank's boxers.

"Only if you take yours off right this fucking second", Frank laughed impatiently.

"Sure thing Frankie", Gerard smirked back, teasingly running a finger around the top of Frank's boxers.

"Oh fuck me", Frank gasped as Gerard yanked his boxers down and pulled Frank's cock into his hand, stroking roughly. 

"Mm I plan on it, sugar", Gerard chuckled, his voice low with want. 

Gerard ran his thumb over Frank's tip, continuing to bite at Frank's shoulder and drive him crazy. Frank needed more of Gerard's skin touching him, so tugged at Gerard's boxers, exposing his flesh. Gerard laughed under his breath and kicked his boxers away, leaving them both naked. Frank's chest was heaving as he looked up at Gerard, their bodies naked and entwined together, the realisation that this was actually happening hitting him. 

"You okay, Frankie?", Gerard pulled back to look into Frank's eyes, aware that this was fairly overwhelming for the both of them. 

Yeah, yeah I'm good", Frank breathed, wanting to kiss Gerard so badly. Luckily Gerard smiled and leant down to press his lips to Frank's, letting their erections rub together. 

"Just relax", Gerard said against Frank's lips, pulling away to rummage in a drawer. He returned with a few foil packets and some lube, making Frank smirk as he reminded himself that he was about to have sex with his teacher.

Gerard climbed back between Frank's legs, lifting them up so that they were bent. Frank heard the click of the lube cap and closed his eyes, letting Gerard take control. He winced slightly as Gerard pushed a finger into him, pumping it slowly back and forth, allowing Frank to get used to it. Gerard stroked his other hand along Frank's cock, distracting him from the slight pain in his ass, which Frank was grateful for. Frank bit his lip hard when Gerard slipped another finger into him, the ache spreading through his lower back as Gerard stretched him. 

"Doing so good Frankie, so good for me", Gerard encouraged soothingly, twisting his fingers to get deeper into Frank. "Got a little treat for you baby, make you feel good."

Gerard slid his fingers out of Frank and grabbed something else off the bedside table, slicking it with lube. Frank tried to peek but Gerard grinned and hid the toy, before sliding it into Frank. It wasn't very big and it fit comfortably, still making Frank wriggle as Gerard pulled it in and out of his hole. Frank didn't see what was so good about it until Gerard flicked a switch and Frank's whole body jolted. It vibrated inside of him and Frank cried out, bucking his hips as shivers erupted across his skin. He clutched at Gerard's hand, holding it tightly to keep himself from feeling like he was going to float away, the pleasure being so great. Gerard nudged the toy even further and it hit something deep inside Frank, whose mouth hung open, letting pornographic sounds escape. 

Gerard watched in wonder as Frank's body arched under the assault, a strange pride taking over Gerard as he realised that it was all for him. No one else had seen Frank like this and Gerard touched his skin as though he thought Frank was going to disappear any second. Frank looked like he was close to coming, his skin flushed pink and his cock throbbing between his legs. Gerard squeezed at the base of Frank's cock, pushing him back from the edge and pulling the toy from his ass.

"No, Gee... Please", Frank's eyes shot open, his hips fucking at empty air in desperation. 

"What do you need baby?", Gerard cringed slightly at the cliché line but didn't care as Frank began to beg. 

"Please just... Fuck me, anything, I don't care", Frank pleaded.

"Shh okay baby, I got you", Gerard swallowed thickly, the sight of Frank making him horny too. 

Gerard quickly rolled a condom over his cock and slicked some lube over himself, pushing Frank's legs back. He lined up and pushed in with one smooth stroke, making Frank cry out. The pain spread through Frank's lower body as Gerard slid in and out of his hole, his fingers brushing over Frank's cheek to comfort him. 

"It'll get better baby", Gerard whispered, peppering Frank's face with kisses.

Frank wrapped his legs around Gerard's waist, letting Gerard lay down on top of Frank fully. Gerard rolled his hips, pushing into Frank carefully, letting him get used to the feeling of being fucked. Frank scraped his fingernails down Gerard's back, digging into the skin and just feeling that Gerard was there for him in a way that no one else had ever been. 

"Gee... Fuck, I-", Frank panted, his erection rubbing against Gerard's stomach, smearing pre cum across it.

"I know, yeah Frankie", Gerard groaned, the sound muffled by the fact that Gerard pushed his face into Frank's neck, licking across the skin and tasting Frank. His skin and sweat and the smell of sex in the air intoxicated Gerard and he thrust into Frank harder. 

Frank's mouth hung open as Gerard fucked deeper into him, spikes of intense pleasure shooting all around his body, making his toes curl and his fingers tremble as he clutched Gerard's shoulders. He felt practically folded in half, his knees high up Gerard's back and ankles crossed, squeezing Gerard tight so that their bodies were flush together. They fit perfectly, their forms pressed against each other in a way that felt comfortable and mind blowing at the same time. Frank felt his cock twitch as Gerard rubbed over his prostate, an explosion of sensations running over his skin and through his body. 

"Gee... I'm gonna... Fuck", Frank choked, a drawn out moan falling from his mouth as he came. 

"So pretty Frankie", Gerard breathed, lifting his head from Frank's neck and kissing his face, unable to stop touching Frank. 

Frank opened his eyes and pulled at Gerard's hair, brushing it out of his face at first, before tugging it and making Gerard moan. Gerard shuddered and came, Frank holding him close so that he could feel Gerard's muscles shake under his skin, the pleasure making them tense. They stayed like that for a moment, just holding each other and recovering from orgasm, Gerard's fingers stroking across Frank's cheek. Gerard pulled out and quickly got rid of the condom, snuggling close to Frank when he returned. Frank leaned in to kiss him, sweet and gentle kisses across his lips as they curled up. 

"Was that okay, Frankie?", Gerard asked softly, his hand moving absently along Frank's thigh. 

"It was perfect", Frank grinned. "You're perfect."

"You're perfecter", Gerard smiled.

"I'm pretty sure that's not a real word", Frank argued, laughing. 

"Yes it is, I'm an English teacher", Gerard raised an eyebrow challengingly. "I know these things."

"Yeah whatever", Frank snorted. "You're an idiot sometimes."

"I wouldn't say that to the guy that just fucked your brains out", Gerard laughed. 

"Cocky much", Frank teased.

"You should know", Gerard winked suggestively making Frank burst out laughing.

"Oh god, just stop", Frank shook his head fondly. 

The next day when Frank walked into class, Gerard grinned at him from the front desk, laughing inwardly at the bright bruises on Frank's neck. He saw the other students whispering about it behind their hands and giggling whilst Frank blushed furiously. Gerard didn't say anything, just admired his handy work and got on with the lesson. 

Afterwards, Frank lingered in front of Gerard's desk, waiting for the rest of the class to leave. 

"Meet you after school ends?", Frank asked quietly. 

"Sure", Gerard smirked, getting up and brushing his fingers across the hickeys on Frank's neck. He leaned in close, his lips ghosting along Frank's ear. "I look forward to it."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this one, I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments if you liked it, thank you for reading and have a great day 
> 
> -A


End file.
